O charme de James Potter
by Megan Prongs Black
Summary: Ninguém resiste ao charme de James Potter, nem mesmo Lily Evans.


"Não é assim que se faz" Potter me encarou com aquele típico ar de superioridade, fazendo-me revirar os olhos.

"Eu perguntei alguma coisa?" arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

"Bem matura" ele sorriu debochado. O ignorei e continuei concentrada no livro _Guia para transfiguração avançada_e repetindo o feitiço. Nada. "Não é assim que se faz" Potter repetiu e sentou na cadeira ao meu lado.

"E você sabe fazer?" o olhei revoltada "Porque convenhamos, você não pode ser melhor em Transfiguração do que eu" bati meu punho na mesa.

Ele _não_ _podia_ ser melhor em Transfiguração que eu, que passo horas na biblioteca me esforçando e estudando enquanto ele fica lançando azarações nos alunos.

"Pelo menos quando eu faço esse feitiço ele funciona" Potter riu sarcástico e murmurou olhando pra mim: "A pronuncia é _Mo-bi-LI-ar-bus_ e não _Mo-BI-li-ar-bus_"

"Prove então, Einstein!" retruquei, percebendo que ele virava a cabeça me olhando com uma expressão confusa.

"Quem Diabos é Einstein, Lily?"

"Para você é Evans" o lembrei pela milésima vez "E Einstein tem uma coisa que você não tem..."

"E o que é?" Potter arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim.

"Um cérebro" sorri irônica.

Potter apenas riu. Ignorei o fato de ele estar ao meu lado e voltei a prestar atenção no que estava fazendo antes, me concentrei no feitiço.

"_MoBIliarbus_!" falei, direcionando a minha varinha para a flor que estava em cima da mesa e nada aconteceu. Imediatamente olhei para o Potter que me encarava com um olhar divertido.

"Vai Senhor Eu-Sei-Tudo, mostre como se faz."

"Aprenda com o mestre" Potter se afastou um pouco para erguer as mangas, passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçando-os e fez uma pose: _"MobiLIarbus_!" pronunciou o feitiço com um tom um tanto como sensual. Pisquei e quando vi, a flor estava 'criando vida' "Vamos, Lily, assuma que eu sou demais!"

"Prefiro beijar um trasgo a assumir isso" peguei meus livros, levantei e virei às costas "Divirta-se com a sua genialidade sozinho, Potter."

Sai dali sem nem mesmo olhar pra trás. Quem ele pensa que é? Todo medito só porque acertou a droga de um feitiço de merda! Senti o ódio correndo nas minhas veias e respirei fundo me concentrando pra não jogar todo o meu material no chão e começar a chorar de raiva.

Pode parecer frescura, mas quando eu fico muito nervosa, tenho vontade de chorar, e o Potter consegue fazer com que eu tenha vontade de bater em todo mundo que chegue perto de mim.

Comecei a andar em direção à Torre da Grifinória, pensando o quanto o Potter é idiota. Transfiguração é idiota. E esse feitiço é idiota.

"Evans" o grito dele fez um eco no corredor.

"O que é?" virei rápido para encará-lo "Vai esfregar na minha cara que você sabe fazer a merda desse feitiço e eu não?"

"Não" ele murmurou "A flor é pra você" ele me entregou a flor que tinha lançado o feitiço, agora 'sem vida', olhei da flor para ele "Não quis me exibir pra você, só queria ajudar, mas você é muito orgulhosa pra perceber isso, não é?" o tom de voz dele estava com o ar um pouco magoado. "De qualquer forma, desculpa. Eu vou indo. Tchau, Lily."

"É Evans" sussurrei para o nada, já que ele já tinha virado as costas.

Eu não pude falar mais nada, estava sozinha naquele imenso corredor agora. Fiquei um tempo digerindo o que ele falou e olhando a flor. Com certeza o Potter fez isso só pra eu ficar com pena dele, e isso não vai acontecer. Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar todos esses pensamentos e continuei andando até a Torre, parei em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, respirei fundo, falei a senha e entrei.

* * *

><p>Estava andando sem rumo algum, a aula de Transfiguração fora cancelada, então fui para parte de fora do castelo, sentei em frente ao lago, e comecei a ler um dos livros que peguei na biblioteca essa semana. Estava na metade do livro, quando alguém senta do meu lado, nem precisei virar para saber quem era que estava ali, aquele cheiro eu conhecia muito bem.<p>

"O que você quer Potter?" perguntei sem nem ao menos levantar o rosto do livro.

"Calma Lily, só vim conversar com você" olhe para ele e lá estava Potter, com aquele sorriso que só ele sabe dar. E bagunçando o cabelo de um jeito muito... James Potter.

"Estou ocupada, não esta vendo?"

"Como sempre lendo, Lily. Para um pouco, vamos conversar" disse puxando o livro da minha mão.

"Hey! Devolve" tentei pegar o livro de sua mão, mas ele a levantou para eu não alcançar "Por que você sempre tem que _me _irritar? Tem tantas outras meninas aqui em Hogwarts, porque justo eu, Potter?"

"Porque quando olho ao redor enxergo apenas _você_?" ele sorriu para mim, e eu quase, _quase _sorri de volta.

"Porque estamos sozinhos, pois nossa aula foi cancelada" revirei os olhos e ele fez o mesmo.

"Eu não disse no sentido literal da palavra, Lily. Eu disse no sentido romântico."

"Com certeza" dei uma risada alta. "Até parece que James Potter sabe ser romântico!"

"Até parece que um dia alguém acreditaria que Lílian Evans não conseguiu realizar um simples feitiço!"

"Argh. Devolve logo esse livro, Potter!" grunhi "Agora!" gritei.

"Vem buscar, então" Potter ficou de pé, segurando o livro e levantou o braço o mais alto que pode para eu não pegar. Eu tentei pegar o livro, mas era algo quase impossível, Potter era mais alto do que eu.

"Devolve, Potter!" eu já estava gritando. Esse moleque consegue me deixar irritada facilmente.

"Já disse o quanto você fica bonita quando está irritada, Lily?" ele só podia estar brincando comigo.

"Já disse que pra você é Evans"! Que saco, Potter, devolve logo a droga desse livro!" eu tentava de todos os jeitos pegar o livro da mão dele.

"Devolvo. Mas só com uma condição" e lá estava de novo aquele sorriso bobo brincando nos lábios dele.

"Qual?" perguntei com medo da condição dele.

"Um encontro. Só você e eu" ele estava sorrindo pra mim. Ele está achando que eu vou aceitar? Só rindo mesmo.

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo não é, Potter" disse rindo. Eu tive que rir, foi mais forte que eu. Eu, Lílian Evans, saindo com James Potter? "É claro que não. Agora devolve esse livro!"

"Hum..." ele fez uma cara de pensativo. Chegou bem perto de mim, aproximou o rosto do meu, eu já sentia sua respiração. Meu coração começou a bater em um ritmo muito forte e minhas pernas começaram a tremer. Ok, eu ia desmaiar. Com o rosto ainda colado no meu, Potter sussurrou: "Não" e saiu andando com o _meu _livro, me deixando sozinha em frente ao lago como estava antes de ele chegar, só que com uma diferença. Sem o livro.

* * *

><p>Eu estava andando pelo castelo a procura do Potter, na verdade a procura do <em>meu<em> livro que infelizmente estava com Potter. Eu não vou sair com ele de jeito nenhum. Era só que o faltava, ter que sair com ele pra ter o _meu_ livro de volta. Argh. Que ódio. Andei mais um pouco e vi Potter conversando com uma menina do quinto ano, Cecília Bulstrode. Eu fiquei vermelha de tanta raiva. Não consegui nem me mexer pra ir até eles.

"Lily!" uma voz conhecida gritou atrás de mim, fazendo-me parar para não cometer o crime de matar duas pessoas.

"Oi, Sirius" respondi com o tom que eu nunca usava com Potter. Potter, porque só penso nele? De repente tive uma ideia... Sirius é meu amigo também, talvez ele possa me ajudar. "Sirius, meu amor" chamei-o com a voz um pouco meiga demais e com um sorriso no rosto.

"Hey, eu não tenho galeões para lhe emprestar Lily, desculpe." Sirius disse rindo.

"Deixa de ser bobo Sirius, não é isso" respirei fundo "Sabe, eu sei que você, o Remus e o Pettigrew, são os melhores amigos do Potter, mas eu não sou muito amiga de Pettigrew e Remus... Remus... Hã... Remus está por aí pelo castelo. Resumindo, você está mais próximo de mim no momento" ele riu concordando com a cabeça. "E eu queria lhe pedir um favor... Você divide o dormitório com o Potter e..." eu não sabia que se eu fosse direto ao ponto, pareceria uma forma meio grossa de lhe pedir tal favor. Tanto faz. "Ah, vou parar de enrolar e ir direto ao ponto. Potter pegou meu livro mais cedo e eu o quero de volta, mas ele só vai me devolver se eu sair com ele, mas eu não quero sair com ele. Você pode, por favor, pegar ele pra mim?" falei tudo de uma fez e rápido. Sirius ficou meu olhando com uma cara estranha e depois riu. "O que foi?" perguntei estranhando o fato de ele estar rindo.

"James nos contou toda a história e disse a mim e ao Remus que você iria pedir pra um de nós pegarmos o livro e lhe entregar. Ele pediu também pra nós não fazermos isso. Desculpe Lily, mas se você tivesse falado um pouco antes, quem sabe eu não poderia lhe fazer esse favor? Eu juro que pegaria pra você, mas o James iria ficar muito bravo e ele é um dos meus melhores amigos... Desculpa mesmo" ele sorriu se desculpando.

"Tudo bem, entendo. Obrigada do mesmo jeito" sorri pra ele. "Agora eu vou matar o Potter por não me devolver o livro. Tchau, Sirius" já estava saindo quando Sirius me chamou de novo. "Sim?" perguntei me virando.

"James me pediu pra falar com você." arqueei uma sobrancelha esperando ele continuar "Não me mate, são palavras do James. Ele disse que só iria lhe entregar o livro se você saísse com ele, e disse também que iria falar com Madame Pince, porque tem prazo de entrega pra devolver o livro, você sabe. Acho melhor você sair com ele Lily, pelo que conheço James, ele não vai desistir tão cedo de ter um encontro com você" agora sim eu iria matar James Potter.

"Quem ele pensa que é?" rosnei "Vou matar esse idiota, ahhh se vou!" saí andando e deixando Sirius sozinho. Eu mato o Potter! Senti os passos apressando de Sirius atrás de mim.

"Calma, Lily. Por Merlin" ele começou a andar do meu lado.

"Estou calma. Só vou ter uma conversinha com seu amigo" sorri ironicamente "Você poderia me ajudar e dizer onde ele se encontra no momento não é, Sirius. Ele até pouco tempo estava com a Bulstrode de conversinha, mas não está mais lá" Sirius ainda me olhava com uma cara um pouco confusa "Por favor?"

"Ok, Lily, ok. James está no treino de Quadribol agora, ele não poderá falar com você, quem sabe na hora do almoço? Afinal vocês têm aulas juntos... Nós temos aulas juntos. Ah, você me deixa confuso, Evans" Sirius disse rindo, ri também.

"Por que você não está no treino também?" ele sorriu malicioso e achei melhor não perguntar mais nada "Vou indo, Sirius, tenho que achar Potter e pegar meu livro de volta" falei me afastando, Sirius deu um aceno rápido e foi ao lado oposto do meu.

Comecei a procurar o Potter, fui para o campo de Quadribol. Amanhã Grifinória iria jogar com Sonserina e o nosso time está treinando pesado. Quando cheguei ao campo percebi que não tinha mais ninguém lá, o treino já deve ter acabado. Desisti de procurar o Potter por enquanto e fui para o Salão Principal, já estava na hora do almoço e todos estavam indo se sentar, encontrei com a Alice e fiquei conversando com ela.

O dia passou rápido, tive duas aulas com o Potter, mas nem olhava na cara dele.

No dia seguinte acordei cedo, era o jogo da Grifinória contra Sonserina, estava indo para as arquibancadas quando alguém me chama.

"Lily!" aquela voz e o perfume eram inconfundíveis.

"O que você quer, Potter?" fui ríspida com ele

"Calma Lily. Vim só conversar com você" como sempre aquele sorriso no rosto dele.

"Sei bem como acabou a nossa outra conversa" estava sendo grossa com ele, mais que o normal.

"Eu vou devolver o seu livro Lils, desde que você saia comigo, é tão simples, é só dizer sim" ainda bagunçava o cabelo de um jeito que só ele sabia fazer. Com dois dos botões da camisa abertos, deixando parte do seu peitoral a amostra. Ele conseguia ser sexy ao extremo, isso é algo que eu não tenho como negar.

"Hum..." mordi meu lábio inferior um pouco nervosa e cheguei perto dele, fiquei na ponta dos pés para olhar em seus olhos e fechei um dos botões de sua camisa, fiquei com o rosto bem próximo do seu, como ele fez comigo quando pegou _meu_ livro. Com o meu coração batendo muito rápido, como sempre fica quando estou perto dele e com o rosto ainda próximo do dele, sussurrei: "Não" sorri fechando o segundo botão. Virei de costas pra sair dali, mas o Potter me segurou pelo braço e me virou fazendo-me ficar de frente pra ele.

"Vamos lá Lily, eu sei que você quer sair comigo" e disse isso sorrindo ainda, convencido, metido! Argh.

"Não quero e não vou, me deixa em paz, Potter, e quer saber? Pode ficar com o livro para você" sai andando deixando ele lá.

"Lily!" o grito dele ecoou por todo o corredor, parei e olhei em sua direção "Vamos fazer assim, se a Grifinória ganhar, você sai comigo e eu devolvo o livro. Fechado?" ele veio andando até mim.

"Mas a Grifinória sempre ganha, Potter" falei com um tom óbvio.

"Fechado, Lily?" ele ignorou completamente meu último comentário. Eu fiquei olhando pra ele sem saber o que responder.

Talvez eu queira isso mesmo, bem talvez. Tudo bem que eu não entendo porque meu coração fica em um ritmo muito forte quando ele está perto de mim – como agora, por exemplo – e eu goste da presença dele. Do sorriso. Do jeito com ele bagunça o cabelo, sem perceber o quanto fica sexy fazendo isso. Do ar de superioridade que ele tem quase sempre. Dele todo, na verdade. Ou talvez eu saiba, e só não queira admitir, mas bem talvez.

"Fechado, Potter" e um sorriso involuntário nasceu em meus lábios.

"Viu, Lily, não foi tão difícil" ele sorriu de volta pra mim e tirou a franja que caiu nos meus olhos, senti meu rosto esquentar e desviei meu olhar do dele. "Não vou receber um 'boa sorte' pelo jogo?" perguntou bagunçando o cabelo e ficando mais bonito que o normal.

"Não muda nunca mesmo" eu ainda estava sorrindo. "Boa sorte, Potter" ele encostou a testa da minha e envolveu minha cintura em seus braços.

"James" sussurrou. O olhei confusa, com a respiração acelerada e sem conseguir pronunciar nenhuma palavra com tamanha proximidade que nós estávamos. "Meu nome. James" ele explicou e encostou o nariz no meu apertando os braços em torno da minha cintura. Enlacei seu pescoço com os meus braços e fechei os olhos.

"Certo" acariciei sua nuca com a minha unha e o senti arrepiar "James" falei seu nome devagar e abri os olhos, ele me olhava sorrindo de um jeito que me fez sorrir junto.

E sem eu ter tempo de fazer qualquer coisa, James grudou os lábios nos meus, de um jeito carinhoso, fazendo-me fechar os olhos e apoiar-me mais nele com medo das minhas pernas não sustentarem o meu corpo. Foi um selinho, demorado. E outro em seguida. E mais um. Outro. Outro. Mais um. E um último tão demorado quanto o primeiro. Ele se afastou um pouco de mim, mas não o suficiente para desgrudar o corpo do meu.

"Se eu te soltar, você cai?" ele perguntou. Abri os olhos e vi um sorriso divertido em seus lábios.

"Não" murmurei envergonha e abaixei a cabeça não conseguindo encara-lo.

"Encontro com você mais tarde" ele levantou meu queixo e deu-me um último selinho antes de ir em direção ao campo.

Sorri passando os dedos nos meus lábios e olhando na direção que antes, o James estava. James. Meu sorriso se alargou. Vou ter que me acostumar a usar esse nome.

Com meu coração ainda acelerado e minhas pernas tremendo, fui em direção à arquibancada. Avistei a Alice com o Frank e resolvi deixar os dois sozinhos. Vi o Remus acenando para mim, chamando-me para sentar com ele.

"Aceitou sair com o James, Lily?" perguntou Remus com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

"Quanto está o jogo?" perguntei corada, mudando de assunto. Remus apenas riu e respondeu minha pergunta.

* * *

><p>O jogo acabou e como não é nenhuma novidade, Grifinória ganhou mais uma vez seguida. Estávamos todos reunidos no salão comunal da Grifinória comemorando a vitória. Marlene conversa comigo e com a Alice em um dos cantos da sala, enquanto todo o resto dos grifinórios bebiam as cervejas e firewhisky que os Marotos contrabandearam.<p>

Comecei a sentir aquele perfume inconfundível do James e sorri involuntária.

"Sorrindo por que, posso saber?" Marlene mal acabou de perguntar e eu senti o James me abraçar por trás "Acho que não precisa mais responder" ela e a Alice riram e cumprimentaram James.

"Perdi alguma coisa?" James perguntou e beijou minha bochecha. Senti meu rosto queimar na hora e apertei os braços dele que envolviam minha cintura como se me desse mais segurança.

"Você não, mas acho que nós..." a Alice apontou para si mesma e depois para Marlene "Sim" ela olhou para mim e depois para o James.

"Ninguém resiste ao meu charme" o James disse fungando no meu pescoço, arrepiei e apertei seus braços com mais força. As meninas riram e eu me recompus, virei o rosto em sua direção e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Eu resisto" ele sorriu e se aproximou nos fazendo ficar com os rostos muito próximos.

"Resiste é?" ele roçou os lábios nos meus e eu suspirei.

"Uhum" sussurrei fechando os olhos.

"Mesmo?" ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e sugou. Suspirei mais alto.

"Não" murmurei escondendo meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço enquanto ele me enlaçava pela cintura e as meninas riam.

"Vamos deixar vocês sozinhos" ouvi a Alice dizer e depois os passos das duas se distanciando.

Inspirei o perfume do James passando o nariz de leve no seu pescoço. Posei uma mão no seu braço e senti seus músculos se contraírem um pouco, a outra mão enrosquei nos seus cabelos e puxei devagarinho ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscava seu pescoço.

"Isso é bom" ele murmurou baixinho colocando as mãos por baixo da minha blusa acariciando minha cintura.

"É?" perguntei mordiscando o seu pescoço de novo e puxando fraquinho seu cabelo.

"Uhum" ele apertou minha cintura com força e se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para não me soltar, apenas olhar nos meus olhos "Tenho uma surpresa para você" ele sorriu e mordeu minha bochecha.

"O que é?" perguntei empolgada.

"Se é surpresa não posso dizer né" ele riu e apertou meu bico "Vem manhosa, vou mostrar sua surpresa" sorri ansiosa, ele pegou na minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos e olhou para mim com uma pergunta muda se me incomodava. Dei-lhe um selinho respondendo sua pergunta e sorri envergonhada, ele sorriu de volta e beijou minha testa.

* * *

><p>"Sala Precisa?" perguntei mesmo sabendo a resposta.<p>

"Você conhece?" ele me olhou surpreso.

"Conheço" sorri "Posso pensar onde eu quero estar agora?" fechei os olhos.

"NÃO" ele gritou e soltou nossas mãos "Não" ele repetiu baixinho "Você vai estragar, Lily" ele me olhou triste.

"Desculpe" murmurei chateada.

"Ah, droga! Eu estou estragando tudo" ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos "A culpa não é sua, ok? É que era pra ser uma surpresa, e você sabe sobre a Sala e..." o interrompi roubando-lhe um selinho.

"Prometo que não penso em nada" sorri mordendo o lábio.

"Você é perfeita, sabia?" ele encostou a testa na minha.

"Faço o que posso" ri baixinho.

"Egocêntrica" ele sorriu torto "Tenta não pensar em nada pra não interferir, ok?" assenti.

James respirou fundo e segurou minha mão entrelaçando nossas dedos de novo. Ele olhou fixo para parede durante um tempo e em menos de um minuto depois uma porta enorme estava na nossa frente. Mordi o lábio ansiosa e ele andou até a porta e me abraçou por trás.

"Primeiro as damas" ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Empurrei a porta e dei de cara com a paisagem mais linda que eu já vi em toda minha vida.

O James tinha materializado tipo um piquenique, só que melhor. Era uma praia, de noite só com a luz do luar, com uma toalha bem grande verde clara estendida na areia, com várias almofadas em volta. Parecia uma praia mesmo, eu poderia muito fácil esquecer que a gente estava na Sala senão fosse pela porta a alguns metros da gente, mas era só não olhar para trás.

"Gostou?" ele perguntou preocupado me estendendo um lírio, passei os dedos pelas pétalas sorrindo.

"Muito" fiquei na ponta dos pés e encostei meus lábios nos dele.

"Ótimo" ele sorriu aliviado "Vem" ele puxou minha mão e levou-me até o 'centro' da praia que era onde tinha a toalha.

Ele sentou de frente pra mim e sorriu nervoso. Olhei para o nosso cardápio e era massa com vinho tinto. O meu preferido. Olhei em sua direção e percebi pelo seu olhar o quão nervoso ele estava.

"Fica calmo" apertei sua mão "Está tudo perfeito"

"Tenho medo de estragar tudo" ele disse entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"Não vai" estiquei-me em sua direção e deixei nossas bocas próximas "Você é perfeito, sabia?" sorri pra ele.

"Faço o que posso" ele sussurrou. Dei-lhe um selinho e voltei pro meu lugar. Ele espetou o ravióli no garfo e levou até a minha boca.

"Gostoso" disse depois de engolir e beberiquei o vinho.

"Esse vai ser o seu melhor encontro Lily" ele olhou nos meus olhos e sorriu, sorri de volta e concordei mentalmente tendo certeza que esse seria mesmo o meu melhor encontro.

* * *

><p>"Lily" James murmurou beijando meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos apenas sentindo as ondas de arrepio pelo meu corpo "Lily" ele chamou-me de novo e mordiscou meu pescoço, mais uma onda de arrepios. Murmurei qualquer coisa pra dizer que estava ouvindo "Vem cá" abri os olhos e neguei com a cabeça sorrindo "Vem logo" arqueei uma sobrancelha e neguei com a cabeça de novo. Ele bufou "Eu vou aí buscar você e não vai ser legal" dei de ombros. Ele veio na minha direção e agarrou minha cintura me puxando para perto e deitando, fazendo-me ficar por cima dele e segurou minha cintura com força.<p>

"Não vou sair, pode relaxar o aperto" ele foi soltando minha cintura ao poucos. Joguei o peso do meu corpo para o lado, ficando assim só com metade do meu corpo em cima do James. Enlacei minha perna com a dele e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito.

"Lily" ele chamou-me.

"Fala chatinho" ri baixinho. Ele sentou e me encaixou entre suas pernas fazendo com que eu ficasse com as costas na sua barriga, depois me virou de frente e colocou minhas pernas envolta da sua cintura "Ui, que pegada" brinquei jogando meu braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

"Você não viu nada" ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e mordeu meu lóbulo. Ele passou um braço pela minha cintura puxando-me para mais perto e enroscou os dedos no cabelo da minha nuca. Suspirei encostando minha testa na dele. Tirei seus óculos e joguei em qualquer lugar, ele riu baixo e beijou o canto da minha boca "Fecha os olhos".

"Por quê?" perguntei fechando os olhos.

"Porque eu vou beijar você"

Senti os lábios dele nos meus e sua língua pedindo passagem, que logo foi concedida. Todo o meu mundo pareceu rodar e depois sumir. Não senti o chão embaixo de mim e esqueci qualquer coisa que passava pela minha cabeça.

Lembro quando a Alice falou como é beijar alguém que a gente ama. _É tudo de bom, o seu mundo para, seu coração dispara, sua mente apaga qualquer coisa que você pensava, as borboletas nos seu estômago vão parecer que estão em uma festa de tão agitadas. Você vai perder suas forças e só vai querer ficar mais próxima do _seu _garoto. É, _seu_, porque ele vai estar ali com _você_, podendo estar com várias garotas, ele escolheu _você_, e isso é a única coisa que seu cérebro vai conseguir pensar enquanto os lábios dele se movem contra os seus. Você vai tentar ficar mais próxima dele do que é possível. Você vai _tentar _pensar em não cair, porque suas pernas vão estar tremendo muito. Você vai simplesmente tentar eternizar esse momento._

E foi exatamente assim que eu me senti. Ele foi parando o beijo aos poucos com vários selinhos.

"Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso" ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e então olhou nos meus olhos "Amo você Lils, sempre amei".

"Amo você também" o sorriso dele se alargou e eu aproximei-me mais dele, tentando fundir nossos corpos de tão próximos "Acho que sempre amei, só não queria admitir que eu cedi ao seu charme" ele riu com isso e me deu um selinho.

"Ninguém resiste ao meu charme" segurei seu rosto com a minha mão e o encarei séria.

"Espero que você não use esse seu charme com mais nenhuma garota" ele sorriu para mim.

"Fica tranquila, eu estou só quero você, _minha garota_" e me beijou.

Não tem como resistir ao charme de James Potter.

* * *

><p>na eu disse que ia arrumar a fic e tal, entãooooo eu arrumei hahah =)) não mudei nem 1% do conteúdo, só arrumei a ortografia mesmo..

as meninas que me mandaram reviews muito obrigada! é mt bom saber que vocês curtiram! teve gente que até favoritou çç quase chorei nessa hora HUAHAU isso é MT gratificante SÉRIO MESMO.. obrigada mais uma vez... bjjjjjjjjs! =)) E AHHHHHHHH UM FELIZ NATAL GALERE!


End file.
